HTF vs FNAF Trailer1
by DeepDarkDebt09
Summary: Here's the trailer for the upcoming story. The trailer was a bit rushed due to going against the clock at the library. The second one will be out soon to feature more characters that are not present. Enjoy!


**It's Coming….**

 **They Never Forget…**

 **They Know You Are Here…..**

 **You know you'll never escape…**

 **Can you survive….Even One Night?**

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! Home to one of most wonderful places to Children and Adults alike!" The Employee shouted to the crowd of excited children with their parents holding on to their children. The kids run in, sit at many of the different tables with the party hats, eating pizza and laughing away. Then the owner of the restaurant, Lumpy walks up to the front of the tables and shouted at everyone in glee.

"Are you all ready to see Freddy and the gang?!" Lumpy said with the kids cheering in excitement. "Fantastic! Everyone gather around and sing along with our animal friends!"

The curtains open up to three robotic animatronics; Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica and begin to sing the kids that rush to the stage and cheer. The security guards come up and tell the children to be careful and not get too close to the stage for the curtains in the background open up slowly, revealing a metal hook gripping the curtains, watching everyone enjoy the show. Noises are heard from the closed stage which attracts one of the children to turn and walk towards the second stage and climb onto it, pulling the curtains apart to reveal another animatronic to then lunge at the child, screams and yells go out, the screen becoming black.

The screen comes up to about a couple years in the future with the restaurant has become a lot older and worn out with people coming and going. The camera zooms out from the camera's POV to show Toothy wearing a security uniform and watching through the different angles of the camera of the pizzeria. Toothy continues looking to see a dark shadow past by him, having him turn around and looking at the left side of the door and shouts out hello.

"How do you feel about working here so far Toothy?" Lumpy said to Toothy as they walk together down the hall with the sounds of tapping of a cane to support Lumpy due to becoming older and dealing with an injury.

"I feel fine with it sir… it's just…"

"Just what Toothy? What's bothering you?"

"I feel like I'm being watched…like I'm not alone." Toothy said with scenes of Toothy relaxing to see the camera's turning static and coming back on, showing one of the animatronics staring at the cameras, moving around and studying the beaver. Toothy becomes suspicious when he sees what appears to be Chica, close by the office, twitching and staring into Toothy's eyes, sending fear down his spine, he shakes it away to see her gone.

"There's nothing to worry about, it's all in your head, staying here after so long…the darkness always loved to play tricks on people…" Lumpy said as they walk out of the hall to have Foxy standing behind them at the far end, staring at them with a lust for kill.

Nightfall takes over to show Toothy doing another shift when noises are coming from the right side of the hallway. Toothy walks out of the office, flashlight in hand and continues walking towards the sound.

"He-hello?" Toothy said in a quiet whimper for a figure to jump out, scaring him in fear as it goes black again.

"Happy birthday champ!" a voice said when Toothy opens his eyes to see his friends and Lumpy standing there with a smile on his face.

The scene changes to Lumpy, Toothy and the rest of the Happy Tree Friends gather around and celebrate with the birthday boy. They have fun, messing around with hats as Truffles smacks a Pizza on Lammy's face who yells at him. Lifty and Shifty are stealing money out of Pop's coat who places Cub on the stage to take a pic for Lumpy to come up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lumpy said to the bear who looks at him in confusion. The scenes then change, showing each of the tree friends in separate places, looking around, exploring, to then showing some of them in fear for their lives, running.

"This place has a dark history behind the face of Freddy's Pizzeria…" Sniffles said which the camera changes and slowly zooms in on Fazbear's place. "This place is hiding death underneath the face of kindness…." Which shows Freddy's eyes blink and the screen turns to black once more.

'You allllllllll can't hide from Freddy forever!" Freddy said as he walks into the room with Cuddles covering Giggles mouth who is shivering in fear. The footsteps inch closer and closer to them as Cuddles tries to calm Giggles down for silence to stop. Cuddles and Giggles looks up to see that the bear is gone to then see his head pop out and smile. "FOUND YOU!" He reaches out towards them to then show Flaky screaming with blood coming down her shoulder as she looks around and runs to then bump into Bonnie who moves his head to the side and slowly walks towards her, his arms reaching to her.

"We have to put you back before they see you…" Bonnie whispered as Flaky screams. The screen changes to Disco Bear, Nutty, Petunia, and Splendid are walking down the hall as Disco shines the light on a poster of Freddy smiling at them. The light begins to flicker to see the poster changing with Freddy becoming more devious to then see a golden version of Freddy coming out of the poster and looks at them as it screams.

 **Five**

Shows Flippy raising his pistol and his knife to see Foxy tackle him into the office.

 **Night's**

Shows Splendid flying down the hall, carrying Freddy and throws him into the dining hall and begins a showdown with him.

 **At**

Shows Carmelita trying to talk to the animatronics to calm them down as Lammy tells her to back away. Carmelita turns and looks at her and smiles.

"Don't worry….they won't hurt you…"

 **Freddy's!**

Shows Russell and Scarecrow running down the hall to see Foxy scraping the halls with his hook, sparks flying around and showing his face as he lunges at them. The screen turns black to and turns back at Sniffles talking to the tree friends.

"We have to survive till six…if we don't…we'll become like them…" Foxy jumps through the window at the tree friends, startling them as they run and scream.

 **Coming Soon…**

 **Another Trailer will be out soon to show more stuff. Take care guys!**


End file.
